The best times of my lives: Part 2
by Cougarcreed
Summary: Aries learns Methos is alive... and goes to visit him.


The Best time of my Lives: Part 2

By 

Disclaimer and notes:

Rough draft started October 7, 2004, Started and finished typing January 2, 2005. Everyone in Highlander and Xena don't belong to me, I'm not sure who owns them now but trust me, if it was me I'd certainly take the people in Highlander, anyone else can have Xena. I don't make money by doing this… come to think of it I don't make money, so onto the next part. This one is for all of you who asked me for a second part to my Highlander fic, thank you for all your reviews. 

"The Best time of my Lives: Part 2"

By Cougarcreed

The news that Aphrodite brought to Aries, back on Olympus, was completely unexpected. Joxer… ALIVE! At first Aries wouldn't believe his on-again off-again lover, but she showed him images, in his own viewing pool no less, of his most inept follower ever. During the days that followed Aries often watched this surprising human- no immortal, from the past who'd once been Joxer. Aries even learned about many other moments in Methos' life over the last centuries.

"Death! Joxer was DEATH! I can't believe it, I didn't recognize him at all." The war god marvelled over this unexpected turn of events, whereas Strife was stunned,

"Oh Gods, I feel so used. I admired his work; had posters of him in costume all over the walls of my bedroom. I feel so disillusioned." The godling ranted on and on. Aries ignored his nephew, the more he watched Methos the more he admired what 'Joxer' had become, his whole style of living. This was a man who knew when to retreat to fight another day, he plotted strategies that protected his friends and he was quite charming with his flagrant 'been there done that attitude'.

"I have to go see him." Aries decided at last, so he donned his darkest leather, chose his most impressive armour, and strapped his highly polished sword to his hip. He bilked out of Olympus and headed for the coastal town of Seacover, only making one other stop first.

Duncan MacLeod was in the loft over his Dojo struggling to move the silver large fridge forward, he'd seen Adam toss yet another one of his bottle cap behind the Subzero and he'd had enough of that. From over on the couch Adam, or Methos to his intimates, watched the highlander attentively as he drank his beer.

"You know you could get up and help me here." Duncan pointed out; his brogue was thicker when he was frustrated.

"What and risk hurting my back, then there's the whole braking a sweet thing." The oldest immortal smiled back lazily. The sound of a metallic rain told him that the highlander had finally managed to shift the heavy appliance at last, "There you see you are bull-headed enough to do it all by yourself after all." Duncan gasped, after peeking behind the fridge,

"I don't believe this; Methos there has to be over two hundred caps back here-" No reply, "Adam?" Duncan looked over the island counter that divided the kitchen from the living room. Standing there, on the coffee table, was a tall, very dark haired man, dressed in black leather and glorious armour. The large glistening sword at his side looked deadly without even being drawn from its scabbard. "Who the Hell-"

"Olympus." Methos gasped scrambling off the couch to stand.

"What?" Duncan asked,

"He's from Olympus Highlander, not hell." Methos turned his eyes back to the god on the coffee table. "Hello lord Aries, long time no see." Aries raised an eye brow as the un-joxer like confidence Methos projected… this would take some getting use to.

"Let's see in this day and age one would reply, 'Yeah, how's it hanging?'." Methos smirked, before he asked

"To what do we owe the surprise visit?"

"To whom actually, 'Dity, she found out you were still alive and came to tell me. I must say I'm impressed, had no idea you were so… special." Methos shrugged,

"Calling attention to myself by yelling 'Immortal here!' can prove deadly so I never really thought of telling anyone about it back then." The god was sceptical,

"Now I don't believe that the man who not only found and disposed of Jack the ripper, but was also the one to bring Black beard to justice, would be afraid of calling attention to himself. You are a credit to the title 'Warrior', that whole plan you hatched with that large horse and those Trogons falling for it is still talked about in Olympus." Duncan came forward out of the kitchen, slightly dazed.

"You, you came up with the Trogon hoarse?" He asked Methos who shrugged,

"Well you see Duncan my friend really wanted his wife back and asked if could help… I'll admit I'd had quite a bit of beer in me at the time he asked and the first thing I said was build a horse and he took it from there." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Speaking of beer, lord Aries would you care for one?"

"Gods yes, nectar is fine but even it gets old after a few centuries." Aries finally hopped down from the table and sat on the couch as Mac served up the beers. "I stopped by the Elysian Fields and saw some of your old friends, Xena and Gabrielle, they send their greetings." Methos paused mid sip,

"Didn't Gabby become a Christian?"

"Yes, but she went to the fields to be with Xena. The daughter of the Greek god of war is not made for heaven." Duncan watched the two men reminiscing; he couldn't believe some of the things he was hearing. After a few hours Aries stood, "It was good to meet you highlander, I've long admired your people's spirit. Jox- Methos would you mind if I dropped in, announced, from time to time? Not many of the gods care to remember battles of the past and I can only speak with my nephew for so long before I banish him to Hades."

"I'd like that Aries; you could come and meet Joe next time."

"Yes, the man you are friends with now, a modern warrior, soldiers as you call them now. Quite a man, even after a grievous injury he still fights on courageously in his own way." Aries hopped back onto coffee table, waved good-bye and was gone. A bottle cap pinged Duncan in the forehead.

"So MacLeod, now that you know I know gods and people in high places you'll stop doubting me when I tell you a story from my past." Adam said smugly. Duncan picked up the bottle cap and tosses it over the fridge to join the others.

"In this case fine, but till I see proof you wrote 'Dracula' I'll choose which of your 'stories' to believe." With that the highlander returned to his cleaning. Methos reclined back on the couch only to be startled when Strife literally popped out of the woodwork, a long thick roll of parchment clutched in his hand. The godling then began to repeatedly hit Methos with the rolled parchment.

"I wack can't wack believe wack, wack I wack admired wack you! wack Death my hero wack is Joxer!" wack After that Strife hit Methos a few more times then tossed the parchment at him and popped away. Mac walked over from the kitchen, to where Methos sat frozen and unrolled an ancient poster of a man charging over a hill on a horse, bloody sword raised to strike, and a skull mask covered his face. Mac re-rolled the poster and picked up where Strife had left off.

The end


End file.
